I'm a Werewolf
by jamie the marauder
Summary: So this is basically about how Remus feels when the marauders find out that he's a werewolf and afterwards. My first story ever! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my story about Remus John Lupin and how i think his 3rd year went and what he went through and all that good stuff. It starts off all angsty but it gets better!

So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Ever had one of those feelings where you just want to give up and give in to the world. Had a feeling like no one understands you. You just want to go somewhere secluded to be alone by your self so no one can hurt you and you can't hurt anyone. To just let the darkness take you away to a different world…to take you away, form everything. That's how I feel at this moment in time. For you see, I'm a werewolf by the name of Remus John Lupin and the world and society I live in has got it in for me.

Ever since I was young 'God' has never liked me. My mother died when I was a young lad around two, so I was left in the care of my father who two years later had a row with a werewolf and had me bitten. Now you see, my life has never had many happy moments. I can only recall 2 those being when Albus Dumbledore accepted me to his school so that I could get a proper education, the other is when I finally had friends, someone to talk to, hang out with, share secrets with…well secrets other than my lycanthropy, someone who I could just have a good time with. I considered myself lucky to have 3 great friends. Friends who I would do anything for, but it seems that they don't care oh so much for me, Remus Lupin poor little werewolf boy.

Just the other day I caught Sirius Black snogging the girl I had liked for the past three months in a broom cupboard. Then again I never did tell him that I liked her so I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm just one of the tag alongs in our group called The Marauders. People only know me because of James and Sirius otherwise I'd just be 'that shy and quiet kid'. I'm not good with speaking to large groups, I never really had a social life when I was young. Me and my father lived out of town because of my monthly condition, so the only people I really talked to was him.

Sometimes or perhaps most of the time I'd feel like a burden. I'm in everyone's way, if it weren't for me my father could have taken that job that he wanted and he'd probably be rich right now, James, Sirius and Peter wouldn't have to worry about me all the time and feel sorry for me because my mothers 'sick'. I feel completely and utterly terrible for using my dead mother as an excuse for where I go once a month. If she were alive… everything would be different…

Then again, they just found out about my 'disease' so now they know the truth and never want to speak to me again. There probably on there way to tell Professor Dumbledore that they want me out and he'll kick me out and I'll lose everything. Everything that I've had will be gone and my father will be ashamed about me again, as he will be for the rest of my pathetic life.

Which is why I'm sitting here on top of the astronomy tower thinking if I should jump or not. Who would care if on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow its titled "3rd year werewolf jumped off astronomy tower!!" they'd probably think that it was a blessing that there's one less monster out there. No one would care I'd just be a conversation starter but no one would really care. No one cares about werewolves. Why would they, what's so special about us? Nothing, nothing at all were just monsters, blood thirsty monsters, day after day. Should I jump? Yes.

I hear someone coming probably 5th years coming up here to snog each other. Oh how I wish I could be a somebody, anybody. Someone that someone else cared about. But that'll never happen. Well if I'm going to jump now's the time to do it. Well good by cruel world hopefully in the afterlife you're more kind.

* * *

So that was chapter one the rest of the chapters will be much longer than this!

Be kind and leave a review, please.

jamiethemarauder


	2. Chapter 2

On with chapter two!

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter.

* * *

"REMUS NO!!" James Potter screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Sirius Black lunged forward and pulled me away form the window.

"What the hell?! Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked concern written all over his face mingled with shock.

"W- wh- what?" I stammered sounding foolish.

"What. Is. Wrong." He repeated.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" I said as I tried to fight out of there grasp.

"Nothing? Remus, how could nothing be wrong something _obviously_ is." James replied still holding onto my arm his grip getting tighter.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a werewolf! I was just saving the two of you the trouble of getting me kicked out of here!" I yelled at them yanking myself out of there grasps and moving to the other side of the room looking at the floor.

"What? Why would we want you to get kicked out of school?" Sirius asked looking confused.

"Because I'm a werewolf." I said quietly to the floor more than to them.

"And why would we want to kick you out of school just because you're a werewolf?" James said.

I looked up at them wondering where Peter was but at the moment that didn't matter. I stared at them waiting for them to laugh at me and tell me off. But they just stood there waiting for my answer. I had a million.

"Maybe because," I started, "because I'm dangerous. I could kill your or worse bite you, I'm a freak, a monster, a-a nobody. Why bother with me.

"Remus…" James started.

"Lets just please get this over with. Please." I started to walk towards the door then waited for them to follow me or jinx me, but they stayed where they were.

"Mate. We don't want you kicked out of school." Sirius said as he looked at me with his grey eyes that always held a spark of mischief but now seemed dull.

"You don't?" I swallowed were they playing a joke on me for there amusement?

"Of course not! I mean…just cause-" Sirius started but James interrupted soon after.

"Just because you're a werewolf doesn't make you any different Remus. You're still the same, you just…change _once_ a month. _Once _Remus. Once."

"But I still change into a monster and could kill you."

"You wouldn't and it doesn't matter. You are who you are and its not your fault and besides you don't even act like a werewolf."

Sirius nodded in his agreement to what James had said and said, "Seriously mate, we would never have known that you were a werewolf but being the friends that we are, we looked into it."

"You're great." I whispered. I knew they couldn't hear me and I kinda didn't want them to but as always they asked 'what'

"You guys are great," I started to cry. I didn't mean to cry but I couldn't stop myself. "You two are the best friends anyone could ask for. I mean it with all my heart, I mean you saw what I was gonna do." I sobbed even harder and they came to comfort me, putting their hands on my shoulders and sitting close. "I really don't know what I could do without the two of you. You're the only friends I ever had and the thought of rejection just hurts like hell. I can't take it." I was still sobbing. Gosh I just couldn't stop.

"Its okay Remmy. Don't cry mate. We're not rejecting you, we never would." Sirius tried his best to calm me down. It helped somewhat I was starting to breath more.

"Yeah mate. We stick together. Always. No matter what. Friends forever." James added in.

"You guys really mean it?" I asked still teary eyed but no longer sobbing like a baby. God I really lost control.

"Defiantly."

"I solemnly swear!"

That made me laugh. Sirius always made me laugh. He was a great guy at heart. He and James. They were the best people in the world. "We stick together."

"Together, forever!!" James said in a sing song voice.

"Mate, how many times have I told you? You can't sing!" Sirius laughed at James and covered his ears. I laughed. James really could sing though, he was pretty good actually. Sirius was just playing with him.

"I can too sing. Your just jealous because _you _can't." James said back to him. They were back to their usual selves.

"C'mon Moony tell Jamesie that he can't sing!" Sirius turned his attention back to me.

"But he can. Wait. What did you call me?"

"Um…Moony…do ya like it? It just sort of came to me right now and it seemed like it just fitted you." He smiled his award winning smile and waited for my answer.

It was a pretty cool name, I suppose. But then it would always remind me of the moon and what I am. Yet it did seem to fit and it'd make Sirius happy. So I said, "I guess its alright."

"YES! Hahaha HA! Its awesome isn't it Jamie?"

"The best Siri."

"Woot-Woot! Moony, Moony, Moony, MOONY! Hahaha awoo!"

I stared at him. I had no idea what had happened to him, he just went on a hyper surge all of a sudden. I had officially stopped crying by now and just wanted to get out of that damn tower, but now James had joined in on Sirius's howling.

"AWOO! Come on Remus, join the fun. You must be pretty good at it, yeah?" James asked me.

"Yeah come on Moony lets see what you got!" Sirius went on to say and just as I was about to howl with joy we were interrupted.

"Yes Mr. Lupin what exactly is it that you have?" It was Professor McGonagall. The headmistress of the school and also head of Gryffindor house, the house that James, Sirius, and I were in.

I tried to reply but nothing seemed to come out. I had known form the very first day of school that students were not supposed to be out of bed after hours. And here we were and in the astronomy tower no less, the farthest tower away from our common room. I hope that students don't get expelled from being out of bed..

"Well…umm…you see professor, umm… well, uh—" I desperately tried for something to come out of my mouth instead of the rambles.

"He doesn't have anything professor. We were just howling at the moon and wanted to see if he could howl any good." James said.

"And can you Mr. Lupin?" She looked at me.

"Umm well I didn't—" I stopped mid sentence when I was interrupted by Sirius.

"He hadn't tried yet professor. You, in all your glory, seemed to have caught him just as he was going to try. So he really shouldn't get in any trouble…cause he didn't do anything.

"Thank you Mr. Black for your clearing up of the situation. But clearly you are unaware that it is out of bounds to be out of your dormitory at this time of night?"

The three of us lowered our heads in shame. Yes we were all very aware of the rules and she knew that.

"Well then, I expect you to return to your common room."

I looked up and saw that Sirius and James had looked to each other in shock. No detention. Not even house points taken away. Mental. We started to walk away, out through the door and of course she called out to us that we indeed would be serving a detention with her tomorrow night.

At the moment though we could care less. It was just a detention we had other things on our minds.

* * *

So that was chapter two... constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders.No matter how much i would love too.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up at my usual time which was around 6:00. I was never really a person who slept in, except when it was close to the full moon. James, Sirius, and Peter always said I was crazy; they didn't get up till around lunch time when there were no classes.

James, Sirius, and Peter. I smiled. I have the best friends in the universe. I wondered if Peter knew about me being a werewolf. Surely Sirius and James must've told him right?

I sat up in my bed and looked about the room. There were clothes, books, and candy wrappers everywhere. The house elves had given up on cleaning our room every day for about half a year now. I smiled again and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower so I could start this beautiful day.

Bacon. I wanted bacon. I entered the great hall not long after I had gotten dressed to get myself some. It was a decent time now and all of the early risers were eating their breakfast or reading the _Daily Prophet_.

I sat down in my usual spot where us marauders had taken the liberty of carving our names into the seats. I laughed at the thought. Not long ago James and Sirius had a little row with some 6th years about them taking our seats. They asked if our names were on the seats and well…now they are.

I grabbed some bacon, eggs and toast as I saw my owl Titania coming towards me without a bundle of mail. That's how it always was; I never got any mail. I don't even know why I have an owl.

I leaned over to pet her when I heard a shout coming from outside the Great Hall. I turned my head to see who it was as Titania hooted away; they really were making a racket.

I knew who it was even before I turned all the way around. Werewolves have a very keen hearing and sense of smell, you know. A red headed girl by the name of Lily Evans stormed in looking really annoyed as she was followed by none other than James Potter.

"Oh, come on, Evans!"

"No, Potter! Now get away from me before I hex you!"

"You know that you can't do magic in the Great Hall Evans."

I looked quickly up at the head table to see if any of the professors were there and surprisingly, there weren't any. I turned my attention back to James and Lily, who were now attracting the attention of everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Just go out with me already! Would you!?"

"Why can't you get it through your thick head, Potter? I don't want to go out with you, so stop asking me!"

With that she stomped away towards her friends at the end of the hall. James slowly made his way over to me and after carefully sitting down next to me, he grinned.

"One day, Remus, one day and I'll get her."

"Of course you will, mate." James has been in love with dear Lily since the beginning of the year and he has made no improvement whatsoever in winning her over. He is what I like to call a 'hopeless romantic'. But that's James for you, though he doesn't let it bother him much from what I could tell. He and Sirius could have any girl that they wanted, well, besides Lily that is.

Sirius and Peter had joined us now and were eating like they hadn't in days.

"Watt wi got'da do fo detencin?"

"Could you please not talk with your mouth full Sirius? It's disgusting." I said with a cringe as he swallowed.

"Yeah sorry, Moony." He smiled and winked at a Ravenclaw girl at the next table. "But how 'bout it? What do we have for detention do you know?"

"No I don't. McGonagall has yet to tell me."

"I think were just going to be cleaning the gum off the desks again. That's all we really do. Shouldn't be too bad." James said as he added jam to his toast and started to eat.

"Yeah, detention is a drag though. I mean think of all the things that we _could _be doing," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Why do you guys have detention?"

So Peter didn't know about me being a werewolf? Or was it just that he didn't know about us getting caught last night. I still have yet to figure out why he wasn't there.

"We got caught. Can you believe that Pete? The infamous Marauders have been caught by dear old Minnie." Sirius laughed, "We wouldn't have gotten caught if James hadn't started singing and howling."

"Hey! You started howling first!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to copy me, you copy cat."

"Whatever. Here comes Minnie now with our detentions, I bet."

I looked at her when she came round. She had a look of disapproval on her face when she approached us.

"Boys, here are your detentions. You will be cleaning out the bed pans in the hospital wing." She said as I stared at her with a disgusted look on my face when she added "Without magic."

"WHAT!?" James and Sirius yelled.

"Please, Professor, tell me you're joking."

"I am not, Mr. Potter. Now you, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin shall report for your detention at 6:30 today and tomorrow. Is that clear?" She said it with a stern look that plainly said that it had better be clear.

"Yes, Professor." We said in unison.

"Good then. I shall hear from Madam Pomfrey if anything goes wrong. Keep that in mind." She looked at Sirius straight in the eye as she said it and proceeded to walk up to the teachers table.

"Can you guys believe this? Bedpans." Sirius pretended to vomit over his food.

"This really is sick I must agree." At least I know now not to go out at night. Or at least not get caught.

"Ah! And she said no magic too! This is so not cool." James looked from me to Sirius, shaking his head as he did so.

"So, what am I supposed to do while you guys are gone?" Peter asked looking afraid for some weird reason.

"I dunno Peter. You can think of something can't you?" I said to him with a smile. Peter was somewhat dull, you had to push him to think for himself. It sometimes got annoying.

"Yeah, I guess so. I could probably do homework or something."

"See, there are things to do." The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. We grabbed our things and started to head out.

I heard James groan and mutter under his breath, 'Bedpans' as we got to the door. I looked at him and laughed as we hurried off to class.

* * *

Well thats chapter 3! Tell me what you think in a review please!

They're much appreciated!

And thank all you wonderfull people who have already reviewed! It makes me smile


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I've been extremely busy with CST's and all. But here is chapter 4 which I worked on with Remy the Marauder!

Hope you enjoy!

Jamiethemarauder

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Class had just started when James and Sirius set off a dung bomb. The class started coughing and cursing at each other. Professor Silvius stormed into the large classroom waving his hands furiously in front of his face, attempting to get rid of the smell. I was tempted to laugh at the sight, but wisely chose not to. James and Sirius were roaring with laughter, Peter had joined in too. Now the three of them were walking towards me to sit down at the desks.

Professor Silvius was now at the front of the class and most of the dung bomb had subsided. He had an angry look on his face and was observing the classmates. His eyes lingered where we were sitting, I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

"Well now that we've had our laugh, I suppose we can start on our lesson. But _first_," he looked over towards us again, "there will be an arranged seating for the rest of the year."

Everyone in the class groaned loudly.

James and Sirius swore loudly so that Professor Silvius could hear. They looked to me. "He can't possibly be serious," said James.

"He better not be," Sirius said angrily, slumping back in his chair with extreme exaggeration, "I'll beat his arse."

I saw James look at him and nod in agreement. I, too, was upset about it, but I was never one to express my feelings.

"You know as well as I that you wouldn't," I said to Sirius with a grin.

He shrugged indifferently.

"Alright everyone against the back wall, please," said Professor Silvius.

No one made a first move; however, Lily Evans got up and went to the back wall. I heard James mutter, "Little Miss Perfect."

Severus Snape moved towards the wall as well, and eventually everyone else had followed suit, me included. James and Sirius were the last ones in their seats but eventually got up after receiving a stern look from the professor.

"Alright Ms. Evans take the middle seat in the second row," Silvius said, pointing where she was to go.

He called the students one at a time until it was only James, Sirius, Peter, and me, left waiting to be seated.

"Okay now you four, Mr. Black you will go to the far right in the front row next to Ms. McKinnon."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stalked off, taking one last look at James, Peter, and me.

"Now Mr. Potter, you will be at the far left in the front row with Mr. Fenwick."

He opened his mouth with shock at being so far away from Sirius. I was shocked too, I could never recall a time when James and Sirius were so far away from each other during school. James started to protest until the professor interrupted him with another stern look. As James walked to his seat, he made a show of taking a long time to his seat.

With me, the professor was kinder in talking to me, "Mr. Lupin you can take your seat next to Ms. Evans."

I looked over at James and saw the reassuring smile on his face. I knew what this meant, he wanted to know more about her and I was step forward to achieving that. As I walking to my new seat, I heard the professor tell Peter to sit next to Edgar Bones.

As I sat next to Lily, she gave me a small glare but did not look at me again.

The rest of the class went by rather quickly, but James and Sirius often interrupted the lesson with rude comments. I also noticed Lily kept looking over at me. Every time I looked at her, she would turn away.

I was glad to get out of my seat as soon as class was over. James hurriedly got out of his seat and came over to me. He looked at me excitedly.

"What did she say Moony? What did she say?" James rushed out as Sirius and Peter joined us out of the class.

I grinned at my new nickname, but James seemed to take it as if it was something good about Lily.

"She didn't say anything to me James," I said gently.

His face fell. He stomped his foot suddenly, "Dammit!"

As James said it, Professor Silvius was coming out of the classroom, "Potter!"

"What?!"

"Watch your mouth! Five points from Gryffindor."

"Whatever," mumbled James.

"Wait….he can't see that far, professor, that's inhumanly impossible," said Sirius in a mocking tone.

I shook my head, Professor Silvius got even angrier.

"Fine make it ten points from Gryffindor."

He walked back into the classroom, as we headed for our next class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon it was time for our detention. We walked to the Hospital Wing, leaving Peter alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. We met Madame Pomfrey at the front of the hospital doors. She smiled when she saw me, but it disappeared quickly when she saw Sirius and James. That tended to happen a lot.

"All right boys, I only have five bedpans for you to clean so after you are finished you can tidy up the rest of the wing. Is that understood?"

We all nodded in understanding. Madame Pomfrey handed us the sponges, gloves, and disinfectant. We set off to work.

James was the first to speak, "Ugh, why the hell do we even have bedpans?"

"They're Dumbly's he's old. He needs them," said Sirius with a laugh.

I laughed as well as I scrubbed the bedpan. An awful stench rose in the room and I gagged. I saw Sirius and James pretend to throw sponges soaked with bodily fluids at each other.

As soon as it had started, we were finished. I just had to open a window to let out the smell of urine that lingered in the room. Sirius and I proceeded to make the beds while James grabbed a broom and pretended that he was ridding it as he swept.

I asked the question that had been on my mind all day, "So…does Peter know?"

"Know what?" Sirius said as he pulled the last blanket over the top of the bed.

"You know…."

James became interested, "Oh…that you're a werewolf?"

I flinched at the word, "Yeah."

"Oh, yeah he does."

I hesitated, "Is he okay with it?"

I saw Sirius make a quick glance at James.

"Well we're okay with it, so he is too."

I did not like the vague answers they were giving me. So I tried to prod them for more information.

"He didn't say anything?"

"Well it is Peter; he doesn't really have opinions of his own. He tends to follow the crowd," said Sirius.

"We're the crowd," James sung loudly into the broom, raising his hand above his head.

We laughed at him, James then proceeded to play air guitar. James was always trying and succeeding to be funny.

I grinned as we continued to make the beds.

* * *

So do you want to click that blueish button? You know you do... it'll make me happy


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 guys. Thanks for waiting! I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to just post it cause its been a while...

So any who hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After two nights of detention, we were tired from fooling around much of the night. We really did not want to go to class. The circles under my eyes were darker than ever before, it seemed. James and Sirius were very grumpy and irritable from their lack of sleep and they were grumbling amongst themselves.

We were all slowly making our way to class, Peter lagging behind us as usual observing the crowds with a dull look. As we entered Defense Against the Dark Arts, we made an attempt to sit where we used to but Professor Silvius quietly directed us back to our assigned seats. James and Sirius stomped to their seats and Peter drifted off towards his. While I made my way to my own, I noticed Lily was already sitting in her seat, her nose in a book.

I leaned over to see the title of the book and saw that is was _Pride and Prejudice_. I smiled to myself; Lily looked over at me and closed the book.

"What?" she said with a touch of defensiveness, "I like to read."

"Me too." I said with a nod finally sitting down in my seat.

Lily said to me sarcastically, "I'm sure you do."

"No I really do, that happens to be my one of my favorite books."

Lily looked at me surprised, "Okay then, who is the main character?"

"Elizabeth," I said simply.

"And who is she in love with?"

"That would have to be Mr. Darcy, yes?"

"Yeah it is." She smiled.

I grinned again as the bell rang and Professor Silvius began the class with a cheery start, "Okay, students, settle down, settle down. Now, today we will be learning about werewolves."

The grin slid off my face at his words. We're going to be learning about _werewolves_. Well this should be fun, I thought. I looked around the class to see the reactions of the other students.

Sirius was looking back at me with a look of apprehensiveness on his face and James was raising his eyebrows. I shrugged to each of them with a small smile on my face and looked behind me to Peter.

He seemed to be unfazed by the topic of today's lesson.

_Gosh, Peter can be so slow_ I thought to myself and turned around in my seat to face the front of the class.

"What was that about?" Lily whispered from beside me as Professor Silvius started the lesson.

"Oh, nothing really." I said quietly turning my attention back towards the professor.

The lesson was going fairly well since we were only on the topic of how one becomes a werewolf. I knew that soon though we would be approaching the topic of what a werewolf is and how they act.

I was starting to get nervous, tapping my foot on the ground and looking towards James, trying to keep my eyes off the professor.

Lily touched my arm and I looked at her, "Do you need to go to the loo?"

"What?" I breathed.

"You keep tapping your foot like you have to go to the loo or something. You're shaking the desk."

"Oh, right. Sorry, no." I whispered back, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"Now class, does anyone want to express their feelings on werewolves?" Professor Silvius said bringing my attention back to the topic at hand.

I saw Benjy Fenwick raise his hand and Professor Silvius called on him, "Yes, Mr. Fenwick."

"I, personally, think werewolves are evil," I raise my eyebrows at him, "One almost bit my Uncle once. It almost killed him!"

"Well that wasn't the werewolf's fault that your uncle was so close to it, when a person becomes a werewolf, they can't control themselves," Lily said, looking at Fenwick.

"Doesn't matter, they are murderous brutes that shouldn't even walk on this earth!" Fenwick snapped, folding his arms.

I noticed James glaring at Fenwick with utter loathing. Sirius commented from the other side of the room.

"How do you know if the real person is murderous? You probably don't even know what you're talking about!"

There was an uproar of murmurs from the class. I stared at my desk, silent. I felt the shame and humiliation rise within me.

"How could he know if all werewolves are murderous?!" Lily said furiously, her bright green eyes blazing.

Her comment lifted my spirits slightly. Professor Silvius attempted to quiet everyone down. Eventually, everyone quieted down, except for James and Fenwick, who were arguing profusely.

"Sirius is right! You don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" James fumed.

"Boys…" the professor warned.

"How do you know if werewolves are murderous or not?! Have you ever met one?" Fenwick thundered back.

James faltered, unsure of what to say. I stared at him fearful.

"N-no."

Fenwick mistook his hesitance for defeat.

"See, you can't prove it!"

"Boys!"

James stood up out of his seat, "And you're an ass!"

"BOYS!"

James and Fenwick looked at the professor who seemed angrier than the both of them combined together did.

"Potter," he said, unusually calm, "Go outside….right now."

James shoved his chair over and stormed outside, loudly slamming the door.

"Fenwick….although your comments in this class are heard, you still don't have all the fact and --don't you dare Mr. Black!" he snapped.

Sirius shrunk back in his seat, obviously put down from making a comment.

"I will be outside; I suggest you finish reading the chapter for homework."

Professor Silvius left the classroom, which was deadly quiet. I looked down at my hands…they were shaking.

* * *

I should have another chapter up soon...i think.. :)

And thanks to Remy the Marauder for helping me with this chapter! Your the best!

And to all you reviewers... thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own much of anything...

_

* * *

Previously..._

_"Potter," he said, unusually calm, "Go outside….right now."_

_James shoved his chair over and stormed outside, loudly slamming the door._

_"Fenwick….although your comments in this class are heard, you still don't have all the fact and --don't you dare Mr. Black!" he snapped._

_Sirius shrunk back in his seat, obviously put down from making a comment._

_"I will be outside; I suggest you finish reading the chapter for homework."_

_Professor Silvius left the classroom, which was deadly quiet. I looked down at my hands….they were shaking._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Bastard." Sirius said right as Professor Silvius stepped out of the room.

"I'm allowed to express my own opinion Black!" Fenwick yelled, obviously annoyed that the conversation was still going.

"Okay, we get it Fenwick, you don't like werewolves. Can you drop it now?" Lily said angrily.

I looked over to Sirius and saw him slam his book down on the desk, "You're a bloody prick, Fenwick."

"Mr. Black," Professor Silvius said coming into the class with James behind him, "drop it."

I opened my book just as Professor Silvius reached the front of the class and sat down at his desk. I looked at the werewolf in the picture; he looked so angry and vicious. _Great, I thought, that's what I look like._

Lily tapped me on the shoulder, "Are you alright, Remus?"

Her eyes held so much concern when she looked at me, I was unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a slight smile.

"Do you know someone who is a werewolf?" She asked and I wondered what I should say, yes or no?

"You could say that." I said, looking back down at my book. I attempted to ignore the picture but to no avail. I sighed and closed the book hoping class would end soon. I looked back behind me where James was now sitting, since Professor Silvius did not think it was wise to put him back next to Fenwick.

"You okay, mate?" I heard him whisper.

I nodded my head, but looked him in the eye trying to some how convey my real feelings.

"Don't worry about it, Remus. It'll all be over in a week."

"The lesson will…" I whispered, "But I won't."

He looked at me with a pained expression and I turned back around in my seat. I looked at Lily who had yet to finish the reading, "Exciting?"

"It's horrible actually. Some of the things that they say, I mean it really isn't the werewolf's fault that he can't control himself," she said with disgust. "They should have both sides on how a werewolf and people, who aren't werewolves, feel. It's completely one-sided."

As I was about to reply the bell rang so I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Remember students, if you have not already finished the chapter, do so for homework. There may be a short quiz tomorrow!" Professor Silvius said and the class, myself included, groaned.

The four of us met outside the door and proceeded to walk to our next class, Transfiguration.

"Gosh, the next time I see Fenwick I'm gonna shove my wand right up his—" James was interrupted by Lily's next words, "Hey, Remus. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey there, Evans, don't you look good today." James said with slight arrogance.

"Shove off, Potter." Lily said to him with a glare.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said trying to avoid an argument between the two.

"Alright, mate. Don't be late for class!" Laughed Sirius and they headed off towards class.

"So," I said dragging out the word, "Shall we walk to class?"

"Yeah, so we're not late, you know." She said it with ease and we began making our way to class.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled.

Was she blushing? She looked like she was blushing. I couldn't tell. Her lips look really soft though…

"Remus?"

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry." I said with a grimace. I didn't hear a word she just said. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She laughed, "It's quite alright, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after class…or something," she looked over at me, "To do homework, you know?"

"Oh, well I—"

"It's okay if you don't want to," She said hurriedly, "It was just a thought."

"No, no that sounds cool." I said smiling as we entered the classroom seconds before the bell rang.

"Alright I'll see you later then." She said as she walked off towards her friend at the front of the class.

I was still looking at her when James asked me what she said, "She said that she wanted to hang out later."

"No way? What did you say?" James asked excitedly.

"He said yes of course, right, Moony?" Sirius asked me.

"Yeah, I did," I said with a smile and Professor McGonagall hushed us, "I'll tell you the rest after class and you can tell me what Silvius said."

"Alright."

* * *

The class passed without much interruption and soon we were on our way to lunch. James began telling me what had happened after Silvius had pulled him out of the room.

"So, the bastard said, 'Potter I don't appreciate your comments on the matter' blah blah blah," James said carelessly, "But whatever, he's an arse. Now, tell me what Evans said."

"She just asked me if I wanted to hang out with her later, that's all."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well we know that!"

"But what did she _say,_ I mean word for word." James pressed.

"She just asked if I wanted to hang out. That's all." I said again.

"Yeah…..but did she say anything else?"

I sighed, "_No,_ James that was all she said I swear."

"Well, you are going to hang out with her right?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "Should I?"

"Well yeah you should!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are you mental? Of course, you're going to." James said in delight.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But what will I say?" I asked hesitantly as we all sat down in our usual spots. Peter grabbed a sandwich from the bottom of the stack causing the entire pile to tip over onto neighboring plates.

"What will you not say? You can talk about me if you need to—Peter, what the hell mate?" James said, grabbing the sandwich off his plate and shoving it into his mouth.

"Right…" I said, starting to help Peter put the sandwiches back on the tray, only to have my hand smacked by Sirius.

"I wanna make a castle!" Sirius yelled.

I shook my head and continued the conversation with James, "No, I am not going to talk about you…that'd be a little odd, don't you think? I mean, a bloke talking about another bloke…strange.

"Yeah but," James started, handing a sandwich to Sirius to help with the castle, "We're mates, it wouldn't be that strange."

"I'll just talk about school or something." I said dropping the topic, "Are you having fun there Siri?"

Sirius nodded, "The most fun I've had in years."

"Here put some pudding in the middle for a swimming pool!" James said excitedly.

Sirius grabbed the bowl of pudding from James while a fellow Gryffindor exclaimed in anger, "Hey! I wanted some of that!"

"Get your own." Sirius said returning to his castle making.

I laughed at his antics as Lily made her way over.

"So," She started, "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll meet you anywhere." James said to her, a grin on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

"I'll still meet you anywhere. Go out with me." He ordered.

"Yeah, maybe when Dumbledore shaves his beard."

James turned to Sirius with a smirk, "Looks like we have a new mission."

Lily shifted her attention to me, "The library?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, "When?"

"Well we can meet outside the library after our last class, if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Can I come? I promise that I'll behave!" James said as he placed the last sandwich on the sandwich castle causing it to tip over.

Sirius whined, "Jamie! You ruined the castle!"

"I'm sorry and don't call me that."

"Shut up Jamie, you ruined my hopes and dreams of becoming the first sandwich castle maker."

Lily said her goodbyes to me silently as she walked away to go and sit with her friends.

"Moony! Did you see what Jamie did to my castle?"

* * *

Well there was chapter 6! I have no idea how but I was inspired by my good friend remy the marauder for this chapter. Thanks Moony!

Well tell me what you think in a review please, the more reviews I get the faster I write!

Jamie the Marauder


End file.
